Nightmare
by Frodo's-Girl92
Summary: Drogo comforts baby Frodo after Frodo has a nightmare.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the following material. The places, events, characters, names, titles, etc. belong to their proper owners, and they get full credit. Events are fictional. Names that resemble any other individual, living or dead, is purely coincidental. **

**Any and ALL content pertaining to the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and any other holders of the rights. All rights reserved to them and them only. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! **

Drogo Baggins had been sitting in the family room, unable to sleep. Primula and Frodo were long-since asleep, and he had been reading a book to try and fall asleep. It didn't seem to be working, for Drogo was still wide awake. He sighed, turning his full attention to his book.

It wasn't long, though, before he heard Frodo begin to scream and wail in his room. Drogo, not knowing what was happening, dropped the book to the floor and ran as fast as he could to Frodo's room. He opened the door and Frodo was sitting up in his bed, screaming while tears streamed down his cheeks.

"What's happened?" Drogo asked. "What is wrong, sweet Frodo?"

"Mum-mee die!" Frodo wailed.

"Shh," Drogo soothed, walking over to Frodo's bed and sitting down. "Mummy isn't dead, sweetheart. Mummy is just sleeping, that's all."

"No!" Frodo screamed, banging his tiny fists on his bed. "Mum-mee tuck by ightning!"

"No, no," Drogo soothed, pulling his son into his lap and hugging him tight. "Mummy's alright. You just had a nightmare, sweetheart. It was only a dream, not real."

"Mum-mee!" Frodo wailed repeatedly, more tears falling from his eyes as Drogo held him tightly. "I wan Mum-mee!"

"Shh," Drogo soothed. "If you stop crying, I will take you to her. We don't want to awaken her, alright?"

"Mum-mee?" Frodo asked, his eyes meeting Drogo's. "Mum-mee?"

"Yes," Drogo whispered. "I'm going to take you to her now, alright?"

"Mum-mee!" Frodo screamed happily. "I see Mum-mee!"

"Shh," Drogo said. "We do not want to disturb her, remember?"

Drogo picked Frodo up and they walked to Drogo's & Primula's room. When Frodo's eyes fell upon Primula, he began to squirm out of Drogo's arms, trying to get away from him so that he could walk over to his mother. Drogo soothed him again and carried him over to the bed, placing him on it gently. Frodo crawled over to his sleeping mother and just looked down at her.

"Mum-mee otay?" Frodo asked, looking at Drogo.

"She is," Drogo said.

"Mum-mee!" Frodo cried loudly. "Fwodo wubs oo, Mum-mee!"

"Shh," Drogo reminded, hoping that Primula wouldn't awaken. She didn't, and Drogo said, "Remember, Mum-mee needs her rest. You have to let her sleep, alright?"

"Oopie!" Frodo whispered, taking one of Primula's hands in his and just looking at her hand. "Mum-mee ake?"

"Just be careful," Drogo told him. "How about I go tuck you back in your bed and read you a story?"

"No!" Frodo cried, looking as if he may burst into tears again. "Fwodo hab bad deem. No bed, no bed!"

"Shh, shh," Drogo soothed. "You have to go back to sleep sometime, my dear child."

"No in bed!" Frodo cried, more tears streaming down his cheeks. "No bad deems! No bad deems!"

"Alright," Drogo said hurriedly. "You may sleep in here tonight with us, only if you let mummy sleep, alright?"

"Fwodo seep wif Mum-mee and Dad-dee!" Frodo whispered happily. "Way-uh Fwodo's bay-uh?"

"Wait here," Drogo whispered. "I will go get it for you."

Frodo babbled merrily, and Drogo left the room. He walked into Frodo's room and took the baby's teddy bear from his bed. When he returned to Frodo, the baby had laid down next to Primula, his head resting on her pillow. Drogo smiled and handed his son the teddy bear.

"Bay-uh!" Frodo whispered happily, giving the bear a kiss.

Drogo smiled at his son, and blew out all of the candles. When Frodo began to make little frightened noises, Drogo soothed, "It's alright, my dear. Daddy and Mummy are still here."

Frodo reached his arms out toward Drogo in the darkness and whispered, "Dad-dee hee-uh?"

"Daddy's right here," Drogo whispered. "Close your eyes, honey."

"Fwodo wubs oo, Dad-dee," Frodo whispered sleepily. "Fwodo wubs Mum-mee, oo."

"We love Frodo, too," Drogo whispered. "We love Frodo very much."

Frodo didn't reply. Drogo then realized that Frodo had fallen asleep again, and so he fell into a deep sleep himself. Frodo didn't have any more bad dreams for the rest of the night.


End file.
